First Day
by broomvsbubble
Summary: What could have happened on Fiyero's first day at Shiz. Fiyero's POV. Inspired by both the book, and the musical. Also: This is a Gelphie story, so if you don't like them as a couple, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wicked and am merely borrowing its characters.

**Author's note: **This is part one of my two part story. I hope you enjoy it! (P.S.: Please excuse all the errors, which I'm sure I made, English is not my mother tongue)

Today was my first day at Shiz University. To be honest I was a little nervous. The school is widely known for being an elite university and I am far from being an elite student myself: Finding every subject, with the exception of physical education to be either dull or boring, I have never put as much effort into my studies as I should have. It was only due to my father's impressive connections that I was allowed to enroll at Shiz today.

I was arriving at Shiz by carriage: Excited at the possibility of an adventure, my childhood friend Master Averic had taken it upon himself to personally drop me off at the university's gates. While the last few days had been spent joyfully reminiscing childhood memories, this morning had found me at a more somber note. I kept worrying about not being able to fit in: Being from the Vinkus alone would mark me as an outsider, but in addition to that I was no ordinary "Winkie", being a prince, and having the matching diamond covered skin to prove it, would surely make me stick out like a sore thumb. Trying to suppress the urge to whine about it, as such behavior hardly seemed appropriate for the future leader of my tribe, I grew annoyed with Averic's everlasting carelessness. My resulting grumpiness led Averic to banish me from the driver's seat and into the back of the carriage.

There, I must have dozed off because next thing I knew, I was lying on the floor of the carriage rubbing my aching head. The sounds of the moving vehicle, the pattern of the horse's hooves on the road had stopped and the only sound I could hear was the muted sound of an argument taking place right next to the carriage.

From what I could gather Averic's reckless driving seemed to have once again almost led to an accident. I could hear a female voice shouting. Curious I opened my door – and did a double take. Green? Yes, definitely green! To my surprise the girl Averic had almost run over was in fact green! While I was gaping at her in shock, she was glaring at me from behind her glasses:

"How considerate of you to finally grace us with your presence. I strongly suggest that the next time you decide to take a nap in the back of your carriage, you think twice about whom you're letting maneuver your vehicle!"

With that she was off, striding purposefully in the direction of a tall brick stone building, which according to the big brass letters across the building's front contained "the Ozma the Literate Memorial Library".

Averic and I looked at each other flabbergasted. I was about to comment on the abruptness of her leaving, when I felt a tap on my right shoulder. Turning around I saw a young Munchkinlander standing behind me.

"Master Fiyero Tiggular?" he smiled, "My name is Boq. I have been assigned to be your guide around the university today."

I once again opened my mouth to respond, only to be interrupted again. "Sweet Oz, you're short!"

Averic has a talent for inappropriate comments like this, in fact, to this day I recall our first meeting perfectly: I had been six years old and the visit to the Gilikin mansion belonging to Averic's parents, had been my first trip away from home. Averic was seven at the time. His first comment to me was: "I'm Averic. Are your diamonds supposed to look funny?" Thus a beautiful friendship began…

"Please excuse my friend Averic. He doesn't know how to behave in public. It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Boq." That received me a blush and another smile from the Munchkinlander.

With Averic's help I made quick work of unloading my luggage. Then after bidding him farewell I turned around, only to see that Boq was now in the company of two other boys. Both were tall and lean with mischievous smiles upon their faces. Noticing they had my attention they chorused:

"All hail oh Prince of the Winkies, thy humble servants await thy orders!"

Boq rolled his eyes: "Master Fiyero meet Crope and Tibbett. Shiz's very own comedic duo!" At that both boys bowed in an exaggerated way, purposely flailing their arms in each others faces. I couldn't help it: I laughed. Maybe blending in wouldn't be such a difficult task after all?

After helping me take my luggage up to my room and dropping me off at the headmistress' office, where I officially enrolled, Boq spoke up again:

"So were do you want to begin our little tour around the hallowed grounds of dear old Shiz? May I suggest the lake? It's such a nice day!"

We were making our way across campus when our conversation was interrupted by a sound so feral it could have passed as a growl. It was accompanied by a lot of shouting and stemmed from an argument that was taking place a little to our left. I was not surprised to see that the green girl from earlier this morning was one of the participants. She was standing at a short distance from a pretty girl in a wheelchair. As I looked closely I noticed that the green girl's legs were twitching slightly, her hands were clenched into fists. Her entire posture was giving off the impression that she was fighting the urges to either strangle the other girl or flee the scene.

"Nessa, I told you before: I will not have this discussion with you again! Let's just agree that on this particular topic, like on so many others, we disagree, and leave it at that!"

"Why must you be so stubborn, Elphaba? You know as well as I do that your behavior is absolutely intolerable! More than that it's…, it's…"

"It's what little sister? - I realize that it may come as a shock to you, but I refuse to give up the only happiness I have in my life just because you and your precious Unnamed God disapprove. Pray for me if you must, but do not expect me to listen!"

With that the green girl was off, the urge to flee having apparently won her internal struggle. We watched in silence until the girl she had called Nessa was gone as well, determined in her ambition to catch up with her sister.

Then Tibbett cried out: "Ah, don't you just love a dispute between the Thropp sisters? Those two certainly never fail to entertain!" to which Crope responded by clapping his hands together and yelling: "True words, my friend!" and our little group continued its short marsh to the Shiz University lake. Boq, sensing my bewilderment, gave me a reassuring smile:

"Don't worry about Elphaba and Nessarose. They are both very passionate people and sometimes their temper gets the better of them. They will cool off eventually or at least go to different parts of the campus to sulk. I know they can come off as rather intimidating, but deep down they are actually very kind - especially Elphaba. Oh… look: we're here! So, what do you think?"

"I like it, it's … Gorgeous!" The last word left me mouth in a whisper as I was taken in by the beauty before me.

The "lake" had turned out to be a large pond surrounded by a meadow of wild flowers. The water was clear and sparkled in the summer sun. Dragonflies were skimming its surface and a family of ducks was drifting in the shadows of a nearby tree. It was beautiful. However, the scenery was not what had taken my breath away:

Before us, leaning with her back against the trunk of a large tree, her legs crossed and stretched out in front of her, sat the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was a vision: She had long blonde hair that seemed to have at one point, probably due to the lingering summer heat, been bound up, but that had now partially freed itself, leaving soft ringlets to frame her delicate face elegantly- She was wearing a white subtly embroidered sundress, that while it might have seemed almost plain on other girls, fit her petite form perfectly. Sitting there she almost reminded me of a porcelain doll. In her hands she was holding a worn looking book. In fact she was so engrossed with reading, she didn't seem to notice our presence until Boq decided to disturb the piece and quiet by yelling out: "Glinda! Glinda!"

When she looked up I found myself staring in the most beautiful set of eyes: Deep blue: The color of cornflowers. She smiled. If my reputation as a Vinkus prince had allowed it I'm sure I would've swooned. Instead I faked confidence, shooting her a smile, which I hoped she would find charming.

"Glinda, meet Master Fiyero Tiggular. Master Fiyero meet Miss Glinda Arduenna."

"Why of course I've heard quite a lot about you! It's a pleasure to meet you Master Fiyero!" I couldn't help it, I smiled proudly: She, "Miss Beauty Personified" had heard of my existence even before I arrived at Shiz! Resisting the urge to puff out my chest, I replied "The pleasure is all mine!"

I reached out my hand intending to take hers and plant a kiss upon it as was tradition, but before I even came into contact with her hand, Tibbett was pulling me away, calling back to Glinda: "Bye honey! Nice seeing you!" Crope followed suit.

"Wha…" I started to say, but Tibbett interrupted me: "Come on! Hurry! I just remembered today is the first Friday of the month. That means today is Blueberry Pancakes for Lunch Day at the cafeteria!" I looked at Crope, who elaborated: "Oh yes, that's right. You have to taste them! They're simply divine: probably to make up for the otherwise mostly inedible stuff they serve."

"Alright, let me just say goodbye to Miss Glinda…." I turned around, but Glinda was already walking away in the other direction. Boq came running after us: "Good news guys, seems like Glinda and Elphaba will be joining us at the Peach and Kidneys tonight!"

I was confused: "The Peach and Kidneys?"

"That's a pub we are all going to visit tonight. You're gonna like it, it's cozy and the color scheme is pretty fantastic for a pub!" Crope grinned.

"And Miss Glinda will join us there?" I asked. I must have sounded a little too eager, because Tibbett laughed: "Well, there goes another fine man: Lost to the charm of Miss Glinda Arduenna."

Thankfully Boq saved me from further humiliation by responding to my question: "Yes, she and her roommate: Miss Elphaba."

"Miss Elphaba? You mean the green girl?"

"Yes, they are both part of our little circle of friends. I wonder if the other girls will join us? … I'm sorry guys, but would it be alright if I informed them of our plans real quick? I will be back in no time!"

"Sure, no problem! We'll keep Master Fiyero company. But you know what today is, don't you?" Tibbett asked rubbing his stomach.

"What… oh, that's right! It's Blueberry Pancakes Day! Like I said I'll hurry!" And with that he was gone.

I barely realized his departure as I was still pondering the information I had just gathered.

"So, the… green girl is actually her roommate?"

"Oh she's much m… ouch! Tibbett! … Yes the Misses Elphaba and Glinda are indeed rooming together!"

Had I not been so distracted by my thoughts I might have noticed the meaningful glance my two companions exchanged as well as the mischievous glint in their eyes. As it was, I didn't attach much meaning to the fact that Tibbett had just none too gently slapped Crope's arm. I simply ascribed it to the quirky nature of their general behavior.

"What an odd school you have here: I mean, the prettiest girl is rooming with a _green_ girl! She also seems to be contend reading a book in silence instead of gossiping with friends?"

"Oh, don't worry Glinda likes to gossip alright. But she likes to think, too: Her dream is to become an architect one day."

I couldn't believe it: My dream girl was smart, too? I was so lost in my thoughts, I heard Crope's addition only faintly:

"Oh yes, Miss Elphaba is truly _rubbing_ off on her, isn't she?" This seemed to be another inside joke, because by now both boys had broken into fits of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the ridiculously long wait!**

The rest of the day went by in a hurry: Around noon I was once again confronted with the raging hurricane that seemed to be Miss Elphaba Thropp: This time she was by herself having apparently succeeded in outrunning her sister. Somewhat awkwardly balancing not only one but two trays of food simultaneously on her arms, her gaze fixed on her destination, she was making her way toward the doors when we entered the cafeteria. Lost in her own world I don't think she even noticed how close we came to a collision had I not stepped aside to let her rush through. If she had, she certainly did not show it.

After we had stuffed ourselves with enough Blueberry Pancakes to last a lifetime, or at least the next month, the boys continued their tour around campus, ending it conveniently at the lake, where we then spent the rest of the afternoon lazily launching, swimming and joking around.

As evening approached we made our way into town. "The Peach and the Kidneys" as it turned out was a little tavern at the outskirts of town just outside Shiz University's campus. I liked it immediately and by the jovial way we were greeted I could tell that my new friends were frequent visitors.

We had barely stepped foot into the room when we were already whisked away and seated at large but cozy booth toward the back of the room. There, I was introduced to the Misses Pfannee, Milla and ShenShen whose collective reaction to my status and diamond covered skin could only be described as - smitten.

Maybe being a Winkie prince and therefore sticking out was not so bad after all: Whereas I had originally feared that my status might alienate people – after all there aren't that many princes running around this part of the country – it was declared to be exotic and seemed to work entirely in my favor. As the girls rambled on about how handsome princes usually only exist in fairy tales, I could not help thinking that maybe I could stand a chance with Glinda! After all, Glinda looked like the very picture of a fairy tale princess. And everybody knows fairy tale princesses are destined to just bide their time until a handsome prince swipes them of their feet and offers them Happily Ever After…

We sat at the table for a quite a while and all too soon the last drop of saffron cream was gone. Using the opportunity for a quick visit to the bathroom on my way back I volunteered to order a new round. When I came back from my run however, it happened: something so exceedingly peculiar that it turned my world upside down:

Sitting back down at the table something stopped me dead in my tracks: I had subconsciously thrown a quick glance out of the window behind Pfannee and there in the light of the evening sun I had caught a flicker of blonde hair. Sure enough it was Miss Glinda but her beauty although breathtaking was not the reason for my sudden bewilderment. It was more the fact that said beauty's petite body was pressed up against a tree engaged in what seemed to be a steamy make-out session. One of her hands was tangled in silky raven black hair which was falling down her lover's back in shiny waves.

I gasped: Although I could not make out their face I could have sworn I recognized her companion's stature as well as their clothing. Transfixed I could only watch as one of Glinda's hands began to roam further down her partner's back.

Before it could reach its destination however the sneaking hand was grabbed … by a _green_ one! That's when it hit me: the realization that had lingered in the corners of my mind the entire time I had been watching, but in an attempt of self-preservation had been suppressed by my subconscious: Of course I had seen that particular ill-fitting frock before! It had been the first thing I had seen when I had arrived at the university this morning! No doubt about it, this particular piece of clothing as well as the green hand could only belong to one Elphaba Thropp - Miss Glinda Upland's complexion-ingly challenged roommate. Her _female _complexion-ingly challenged roommate! … Oh, Sweet Oz! Something was definitely wrong with this picture! I mean: Hello? Here I was, a handsome prince - ready to do the swiping and Happily Ever After - only to learn that I had come to late? The princess had not waited until I came around to safe her but had chosen to be with the frog (!) instead. I could not believe my eyes!

To humiliate me further the chair I was leaning on decided to give way and fell to the ground. Of course all eyes turned to me and feeling my face turning red I felt the need to try to explain and justify my actions:

"Miss Glinda…She.. They …"

I must have looked truly flabbergasted because at this point most of my new friends broke out into laughter.

"Oh, for Oz's sake, are those two at it again?" Pfannee was turning around, bumping her fist against the window glass in an attempt to get the lovebirds' attention.

ShenShen leaned over and in a conspiratorial whisper let me know:

"This is nothing: Pfannee and I have the room next to theirs and…

- at this point Boq, clearly uncomfortable with this topi,c cleared his throat -

.… let's just say they tend to be rather "vocal", if you know what I mean." She smirked.

Meanwhile Tibbett and Crope were still trying to control their laughter.

"See, Tib: I told you!" Crope snorted, nudging his companion with his elbow.

"You're right: That face? Priceless!"

I scowled.

Outside I could see Glinda and her lover untangle. Still not clear on how to handle this newfound information I picked up my chair and sat down. It took Boq nearly falling of his chair in an attempt to wave at the new arrivals to pull me out of my stupor. Once I had turned around fully I saw them standing next to the table, holding hands.

"Hi guys! Sorry it took us so long. Keeping the little Miss satisfied is a full time job!"

"Elphie!" Glinda blushed the most adorable color. Elphaba just laughed.

It was the first time I heard her laugh. It was a happy carefree laugh. And even though it sounded almost like a cackle it suited her. (During the hours that followed I should learn that miraculously it also harmonized perfectly with Miss Glinda's girlish giggles.)

Looking around the table, Glinda spotted me first but instead of greeting me she nudged Elphaba softly, discreetly jerking her head in my direction. After a quick glance into her girlfriend's eyes in way that seemed as if she was looking for reassurance, Elphaba spoke up:

"Hello! Master Fiyero, is it? I'm Elphaba. Please excuse my behavior earlier today. I tend to get rather testy around strangers."

She offered me a smile. I must say I was surprised at how kind and genuine it seemed. I couldn't help but offer a smile back. It was at that moment that I decided to overlook outward appearances and give the green girl a chance. After all, in a way, had I not just received the same kindness?

The rest of the evening was spent telling stories, laughing, drinking and in the case of the Misses Glinda, Shenshen, Pfannee and Milla – Elphaba could not be persuaded, not even by her adorably pouting girlfriend - dancing. I had so much fun it was hard to believe, that I had only just gotten to know these people today. It was astounding how accepted I felt by this tight circle of friends.

When midnight came, the only people left at the table were Boq, Glinda, Elphaba and myself. By now Glinda was sitting on Elphaba's lab, her eyes sleepy and her head resting on the other girl's shoulder.

While Elphaba was busy discussing the newest restrictions concerning Animal rights with Boq I took the time to study her more closely. There is an exotic beauty about her that I hadn't seen before: her chin is strong, her cheekbones defined: For some reason they fit her complexion perfectly. Her long hair which had been bound together in a tight braid during the day was allowed to fall down her back freely tonight. I spent several minutes just admiring how silky it looked. However, the most attractive feature about her are probably her big almond shaped eyes. They are the color of liquid amber and hold so passion that it is almost impossible not to be a little intimidated.

As I watched on Glinda moaned softly and nuzzled her head deeper into Elphaba's shoulder. Instinctively Elphaba tightend her grip around the other girl's middle. They fit perfectly. I couldn't help but think about ShenShen's comment. "They tend to be rather…" - My pants were growing tight.

Embarrassed I tried focusing on what was being said instead and to my surprise became quite engrossed in the discussion. Although Elphaba was speaking at muted volume so as not to disturb her sleeping girlfriend, the passion with which she spoke was contagious. For the first time in my life I found myself interested in a political topic.

Now, as we are making our way back to the university I take a deep breath of fresh night air and feel a wave of happiness wash over me. Glancing around myself I see Crope and Tibbett drunkenly chasing Pfannee, Milla and ShenShen with Boq running after them trying desperately to shush their girlish shrieks.

On my left Elphaba is trying her best not to stumble over her seemingly sleepwalking girlfriend, who stubbornly refuses to let go of Elphaba's waist even though it means for her to be forced to walk backwards.

Looking at the adorable pair they make I realize that I certainly can not blame them for falling in love with each other. To me each of them is perfect in her own way, but together they're a force to be reckoned with. Perfect opposites on first glance they fit together like the pieces of a puzzle, balancing each other out and making each other stronger.

Seems like my father's sinister plans of giving me a proper education may have finally worked: While I might actually enjoy my stay here at Shiz university I feel there is also a lot of stuff that I can learn from my new friends. Today's lesson: No more judging a book by it's cover: Life is not just painted in black and white. It's time for me to spread my wings and…think!


End file.
